twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
Benjamin
Benjamin is a member of the Egyptian Coven, transformed by its leader, Amun. His unique special talent enables him to physically influence the elements: fire, water, earth, and air. Amun chose him for such reason, thinking he would be special. He has a mate in the coven named Tia. Physical description He is described as a young boyish-looking vampire with midnight hair, olive pallor, and an oddly cheerful look. Benjamin, like all vampires, sparkles as if thousands of diamonds were embedded to his skin in sunlight. Personality Bella describes him as confident and careless at the same time, and Edward also tells that Benjamin has a good, clear sense of right and wrong, and likes him for it. He has a strong independent spirit, which allows him to think in his own way rather than follow orders. History Benjamin was created by Amun as part of his coven, Amun knowing Benjamin would be special. Amun is extremely overprotective of Benjamin, and is terrified of the idea of him joining another coven. Despite this, Benjamin is very independent of his creator and refuses to be used for his ability to control the elements, though he does not show any strong desire to leave Amun. After his transformation Benjamin remained with Amun and his mate Kebi, though after a while later the coven was joined by another female Egyptian vampire, Tia, who became Benjamin's mate. ''Breaking Dawn'' The Egyptian Coven is called upon by the Cullen family to help them against the Volturi. Benjamin, after meeting Renesmee, becomes determined to see that the Cullens survive, which his mate agrees to as well. Amun, however, becomes furious at Carlisle, accusing him of trying to steal Benjamin from him. Benjamin in turn responds to Amun by threatening their partnership if he doesn't stop his accusations. While Bella practices on improving her power and martial arts skills, Benjamin spends the time practicing his powers. When Alistair leaves out of cowardice, Benjamin stills decides to stay loyal to the Cullens against Amun's orders. During the confrontation with the Volturi, Benjamin sits on the ground next to Bella, Zafrina and Renesmee. Aro tries to use Chelsea's gift (controlling relationships) to force Benjamin and several of the Cullens' allies to join them, only to see Bella use her shielding ability against her. After the situation ended, Benjamin and Tia are quick to find Amun and Kebi, who left earlier than the others. Element Manipulation Benjamin's specialty is to physically influence the elements: earth, air, water, and fire, and his gift is extremely strong. However, Benjamin has not, as of yet, gained full mastery over his powers. Benjamin has been described using his powers on several occasions in Breaking Dawn. His first demonstration was at the Cullens' house while Bella is training; he creates geysers from the nearby river and practices creating gusts of wind. On another occasion before the confrontation with the Volturi, he moves several boulders into an area accessible to him in case he had to fight. On still another occasion, he creates a fissure in the ground and a strong gust of wind, in an attempt to defend against Alec's hazy mist. Because they are afraid Aro would try to take Benjamin for himself if he found out about his powers, the Egyptian Coven kept him hidden from the Volturi. Amun had planned to train Benjamin and use him as a weapon, but Benjamin refuses to be used. Benjamin, like Alec and his twin sister Jane, is known to be one of the most powerful vampires in existence, but his powers have no effect on mental abilities. Although in a situation, he would be more than capable of holding his own against a vampire who relied on a mental gift, such as Bella, Alec and Jane. Also his control over fire gives him an edge since all vampires are vulnerable to it. Benjamin's ability to control the elements intrigues Aro, the leader of the Volturi who "collected" vampires with powerful talents, and offers him a place among his guard. Benjamin, however, finds no interest in joining the Volturi and declines. Relationships Tia Tia is Benjamin's mate in the Egyptian Coven. They have been together since before the beginning of Breaking Dawn. When Benjamin chooses to stay and help the Cullens, Tia chooses to stay of her own free will, partly because she wants to stay with Benjamin, but also because of her belief in right and wrong. Like most mates after the confrontation, Tia and Benjamin embrace each other for their victory and then depart to find Amun and Kebi. portraying Benjamin.]] Etymology From the Hebrew name בִּנְיָמִין (Binyamin) which means "son of the south" or "son of the right hand". Film portrayal On August 31 2010, it was announced that Benjamin will be portrayed by Rami Malek in Breaking Dawn - Part II, who is also descended from a family of Egyptians. He was the first to join the cast after the original actors announced their return. Appearances *''Breaking Dawn'' **''Breaking Dawn - Part II'' Category:Husbands Category:Egyptian Coven Category:Vampires and hybrids with special abilities Category:Cullen Witnesses Category:Minor characters Category:Males